


Власна пані

by Yuras1k



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuras1k/pseuds/Yuras1k
Summary: Сидіть-пердіть на своєму троні





	Власна пані

З темряви кімнати розносилися різні звуки. Спочатку тихенькі зітхання, дзюрчання води, а потім різкий звук удару пліткою. Чорні лоскути шкіри ласкаво викривали бліду шкіру на сідницях ЕРФФБНХА. У Підвалі дивилася на дрібненького хлопчика ніби на лайно, такий жорстокий погляд підіймав бурю в душі ЕРФФБНХА, він сором'язливо ховав очі. 

— Що ж ти ховаешся? — ласкавий голос жінки контрастував з тяжкими замахами пліткою.

— Не ховаюся, — говорить хлопець тихенько та його шия червоніє.

— І меми сам робиш? — чорні брови жіночки здивовано піднялися.

— Роблю!

— Як тобі не соромно брехати. А знаеш, що роблять з брехунами? — для драматичності вона протягнула паузу та нахилився до самого вуха хлопчини, — Жорстоко катують. 

За спиною повітря розсікла плітка, опускаючись на спину. 

— ВИБАЧТЕ, ПАНІ, Я БІЛЬШЕ ТАК НЕ БУДУ! — сльози бризнули з очей юнака.

— Я пам'ятаю, як на нашому першому побаченні ти казав так само, — слід від її червоної помади залишився на шиї ЕРФФБНХА, — Не роби вигляд, що тобі це не подобається, адже я не тримаю тебе тут, а ти кожен раз приходиш самостійно. 

В пані холодні руки, з тонким зап'ястками, та довгими пальцями. Ох, як він любив її пальці. Ця рука неочікувано сжала його вставший член. А інша неочікувано відкинула плітку подалі, та почала щось інтенсивно шукати на підлозі. Знайшовши, що вона хотіла У Підвалі ніби ніжно поцілував ЕРФФБНХА в щічку, відволікаючи на приємні відчуття, але хлопчина не міг не відчути гирло пляшки, що ввійшло в його дірку.

— Пані, ні! Досить! — холодне скло проштовхувалося далі. 

— Ні-ні, солоденький, ти тепер мусиш сидіти на своему троні, якого заслуговуєш.


End file.
